gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Fitzgerald
James "Jim" Fitzgerald (1967 - 2008) was a 41-year old character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Jim Fitzgerald is a senior member and the treasurer of The Lost and acts as a right hand man of sorts to Vice President, Johnny Klebitz. Like Johnny, Jim was against the violent war with The Angels of Death that is reignited in The Lost and Damned when Billy Grey returns from rehab. Along with Johnny, he does not like the way Billy is taking the gang. He works closely with Johnny, stealing a few bikes from the Angels of Death. Two LCPD officers take the bikes away from them, and in the process humiliate Johnny and Jim. They decide that they aren't going to put up with the officers behavior, and lead them into an ambush. Jim is present when the deal with the Triads is taking place, along with Johnny, Billy and Brian. Johnny and Jim get ambushed, and Billy is incarcerated. They escape, and start their feud with Brian, who no longer wants to be a part of the gang. However, he then makes a truce with The Lost, and Johnny and the gang arrive, as a violent shootout between The Lost and Brian's faction takes place. After Johnny kills Brian, they start working with Ray Boccino. During the deal involving the Jewish Mob and Niko Bellic, when they are ambushed by the Ancelotti Family and Luis Fernando Lopez. Johnny escapes with the money, and brings it to Jim. Ray captures Jim, and one of his goons tortures him. After Johnny shows up, Jim escapes using a switchblade, and takes Ray's handgun. Jim slits Ray's goon's throat, and runs away, along with Johnny. Ray runs up to his dead goon and clutching his dead body, yells "I'll see you later!". After this Jim rides off on his bike and it assumed that he meets up with another biker in the alleyway we see them in in Grand Theft Auto IV before he is killed by Niko. Jim dies after being chased by Niko Bellic when he rides onto train tracks and is shot to death by Niko. Afterwards Johnny comes to Ashley Butler and she says that Jim has died. Based on the Weazel news reports in GTA IV, one of the bikers that Niko killed on the mission No Way on the Subway is indeed Jim (the other biker is seen hanging around with Jim in The Lost and Damned). Johnny later says that Jim is the greatest thing that has happened to the gang. Johnny states that he will send money to Jim's wife and kid, he owes them that much, and more. Early in the game when arranging an activity with him, he and Clay bicker about the army and its revealed that Jim was in the Marines. In The Lost and Damned, Johnny can make a call to Jim to arrange for a loaded weapon to be left in The Lost MC clubhouse. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *No Way on the Subway (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers (Boss) *Bad Cop Drop (Boss) *This Shit's Cursed *Hit the Pipe (Boss) *End of Chapter (Boss) *Bad Standing *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? LCPD Database record Surname: Fitzgerald First Name: Jim Age: 41 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Criminal Record: *1987 - Assault *1989 - Hijacking *1993 - Grand Larceny *1999 - Unlawful Manufacture Methamphetamine *2005 - Grand Larceny Notes: *Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost. *Believed to be loyal to Johnny Klebitz, the acting leader while Billy Grey was incarcerated. *One of the oldest bikers in the Lost. *Believed to have been against the war with the Angels of Death. Trivia *The Jim in the Beta version and in the trailers has no bandanna around his head, and the final one has a bandanna, with the American flag on it. *Jim appears different in GTA IV than he does in The Lost and Damned. In GTA IV, he's a white bearded man but in The Lost and Damned, he appears to be mixed raced. Seeing as TLAD is the latest, it can be assumed that his appearance was retconned. *According to in-game dialogue, Jim was once in the US Marine Corps. Clay claims he was kicked out, though this is not confirmed true or false by Jim. *Jim's e-mail address is jimfitz@LOSTMC.com Gallery JimFitzgerald-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Jim Fitzgerald Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim